


Just How Fast The Night Changes

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Series: One Direction One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Niall, Cheating, Cheating Zayn, Enjoy if you can idk Im not the best at writing so, M/M, Niall has cheeky larents, Night Changes by One Direction, Oops, Other stuff happens, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Zayn and Liams date gets cancelled so they come home early, Zayn gives Niall a ride home, oh yeah ziam is married, okay ill stop with the stupid tags, read it, thats all folks, unfaithfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't know how he ended up here. He was just babysitting for Zayn and Liam, his parents' friends. They returned earlier because Liam had a bug or something. Zayn offered to give Niall a ride home. Somehow they ended up here, Zayn treating Niall to dinner because he felt bad for him or something, and since he didn't get to go out with Liam. Zayn ordered wine -even though he's very much aware that Niall is underage. Niall shouldn't have agreed to go to dinner, let alone drink. He knows he's going to do something stupid tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Fast The Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Twitter. I'll post a link at the end. Enjoy. :)

Niall doesn't know how he ended up here. He was just babysitting for Zayn and Liam, his parents' friends. They returned earlier because Liam had a bug or something. Zayn offered to give Niall a ride home. Somehow they ended up here, Zayn treating Niall to dinner because he felt bad for him or something, and since he didn't get to go out with Liam. Zayn ordered wine -even though he's very much aware that Niall is underage. Niall shouldn't have agreed to go to dinner, let alone drink. He knows he's going to do something stupid tonight.

* * *

It starts when Niall feels Zayn's knee brush his under the table. The body language altogether is just... overbearing. The looks Zayn gives him, the subtle touches. Niall can't.

 

"You alright?" Zayn asks, reaching across the table to put his hand on top of Niall's in a concerned manner. Niall swallows thickly.

 

He's not a lightweight, so why does he feel so drunk?

 

"Y-yeh, 'm... fine..." He whispers, then clears his throat.

 

Zayn bites his lip, nodding thoughtfully.

 

"When you blush, it's... It's cute." Zayn giggles, letting go of Niall's hand to reach up and pinch his warm cheek.

 

Niall's face gets redder and Zayn smirks.

 

"Um... I sh-should... Get home." Niall coughs, looking down at his lap, his brow furrowed in worry. It's not that he doesn't mind it all -aside from the fact that he's sixteen and Zayn is married. He's flattered, really, and amazed -but it's wrong.

 

Zayn watches his eyes and dares to glance down with him. "Is that so?" He asks smugly, the smirk not leaving his face.

 

Niall nods, shakily reaching up to toy with the table cloth.

 

"Alright." Zayn agrees, nodding once. He grabs the bottle of wine and finishes it off, chugging the last bit as Niall sits and stares at him in shock.

 

"U-um... I don't think... You should... Drive?" Niall says softly, not knowing how the hell he's supposed to get home, now. Zayn smirks again as Niall sits there awkwardly, breathing heavily.

 

It's funny to Zayn, how squeamish Niall is.

 

"I'll call my driver." Zayn shrugs. Of course he's not going to drive. But that was the plan the whole time.

 

"Let's go wait, shall we?" Zayn asks, pulling out his wallet. Niall stands up as Zayn pays the check.

 

 He thinks he feels Zayn's hand brush his bum as he walks by.

 

He follows Zayn bashfully, his head down, his cheeks burning. Thn Zayn stops at the dark entrance and Niall runs into his back.

 

"What-" But he gets cut off as his back is slammed into the wall. He's so confused and scared, then he realizes it's Zayn. And then Zayn is leaning in and Niall doesn't know what to do.

 

Once he feels Zayn's lips ghost over his, he closes his eyes, waiting.

 

But the kiss doesn't happen. So he opens his eyes in confusion to find Zayn smirking at him.

 

"So you do like me." Zayn mutters, to which Niall shakes his head in protest., his cheeks flaming hotter. But Zayn moves closer and grabs his waist. He leans down and brushes his stubbly jaw against Niall's soft cheek, causing him to shudder.

 

"I like you too." He whispers into Niall's ear, then tilts his head up and finally presses their lips together. It's a soft kiss; not rushed; slow and gentle.

 

But then it turns heated when Zayn presses himself against Niall, cornering him against the wall. He's unable to move, but he doesn't mind as Zayn's tongue traces between his lips. He allows him entry and Zayn grinds forward, making his erection obvious.

 

Niall's eyes shoot open and he pulls back, gasping.

 

Zayn chuckles deeply and leans down to press a kiss to Niall's neck.

 

"Where do you want me?" Zayn growls, nipping at Niall's neck. Niall whimpers loudly, unaware of the people around them. He gasps, clutching onto Zayn's back as Zayn grabs onto his leg and wraps it around his waist, grinding into him.

 

"I- I don't... I don't know..." He whimpers honestly. He doesn't know. He's only ever done this in his fantasies.

 

"My car or the restroom?" Zayn breathes hotly onto his skin, making him aware of how hot it actually is in the room.

 

"Outside- Air-" Niall chokes out, finally opening his eyes. He looks around and sees a few people staring at them, others trying painfully hard to seem oblivious.

 

He wonders if it's possible for his face to actually start on fire.

 

"Let's go." Zayn orders in a husky voice. Niall feels like he could pass out right there.

 

Zayn leads Niall, pulling him along. They get out the door and Niall is so grateful that it's cool out tonight.

 

He feels excited and nervous, but he doesn't want to think about the consequences right now because that would ruin things.

 

They get to Zayn's car and Zayn goes to unlock it, but Niall grabs the keys, stopping him. "Not in. On."

 

Zayn's cock twitches. "Well, fuck." He breathes, smirking.

 

Niall enjoys this newfound confidence as he sees that it's turning Zayn on. So he surged forward, reaching for Zayn's belt. Niall undoes his buckle and tugs his pants down.

 

"F-fuck..." Zayn breathes, grabbing onto Niall's hair as he looks around to see if anyone's watching.

 

If a cop drives by, they're screwed.

 

But Zayn doesn't think about that -or anything- as he feels Niall's lips wrap around his cock. His eyes screw shut and his mouth falls open. "Holy shit..." He breathes, tightening his grip on Niall's hair. Niall hums around him, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips forward. Niall gags, but he doesn't pull off.

 

So he does it again. And again. And, pretty soon, he's just fucking Niall's mouth, aad Niall is choking, but still taking it.

 

He's so whipped.

 

But Zayn pulls Niall's head back and Niall whimpers as his hair gets pulled.

 

"Stay there." Zayn orders and Niall listens without protest. Zayn begins stroking himself, gradually pumping harder and faster, then he's coming right on Niall's red face. Niall whines, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open. He feels the cum dripping down his face and he feels so dirty. But, oddly enough, he loves it.

 

He wants to be fucked _now_.

 

Zayn grabs him by his hair and pulls him up to his feet. Niall loves how rough he is.

 

Zayn holds Niall's head still as he licks over his lips, gathering any stray cum that didn't land in Niall's mouth. He squeezes Niall's jaw until he opens his mouth, then he presses their tongues together in another heated kiss.

 

"F-fuck me, p-please..." Niall mumbles against Zayn's mouth. Zayn groans. He reaches down to pull Niall's pants down- off. Niall feels cold and like jelly, so his legs wobble. He can hardly stand. Niall braces himself as Zayn pulls his boxers off completely, too. He's stark naked in the parking lot of a restaurant.

 

He hopes no one is parked near them.

 

Zayn grabs his waist again and grinds their cocks together, making Niall whimper as he pressed his back against the car.

 

"Jump." Zayn rasps against his lips. He moans softly as Niall does so. Zayn holds his thighs that are wrapped around his waist. He begins to kiss Niall, keeping it slow- a sort of distraction as he brushes himself against Niall's entrance. Niall gasps.

 

"You ready?" Zayn asks carefully. Niall nods shyly and Zayn hopes his cum and Niall's spit lubes him up enough to not hurt Niall so badly. He presses his lips to Niall's and Niall squeaks as he feels Zayn's cock slowly intrude past his hole. He chokes.

 

He thought it would feel good.

 

 _But apparently not_ , he thinks as Zayn bottoms out inside him.

 

He pants heavily in Zayn's ear as he tries to get used to the feeling. Zayn attaches his lips to Niall's neck as to distract him from the pain. It works and Niall whines, resting his head back against the car. Zayn starts to rock his hips and Niall moans softly.

 

"Fuck, you- you're so tight!" Zayn hisses, sliding himself in and out slowly, gently. Niall whimpers.

 

"Th-thank you..." Niall wheezes and Zayn chuckles. "F-for what?" He grunts, snapping his hips forward.Niall digs his nails into Zayn's back.

 

They both flinch as a passing car honks at them.

 

They're startled, but it drives off, so they don't stop.

 

Then Zayn has to cum again. But he wants to be sure that Niall cums first, so he grabs his cock and starts stroking it. Niall releases a bunch of whimpers and bucks into Zayn's hand, also stimulating with the motion of Zayn's thrusts.

 

Zayn's about to lose it, so he's glad when he feels the hot streaks of Niall's cum spurt out onto his jacket.

 

He makes a mental note to send it to the cleaners before Liam sees it.

 

The feel of Niall spasming around him, his body jerking against him, has him over the edge. He can't stop himself from coming, shooting his load into Niall's hole.

 

"Fuck!" He groans, his legs shaking as he convulses.

 

Once they're dressed and ready to each go home, they just sit inside Zayn's car for a while, listening to each other breathe.

 

"For giving me the best night of my life." Niall whispers a while later, answering Zayn's earlier question. Zayn smiles guiltily, wishing Niall hadn't said that. Someone- or everyone -is going to end up hurt in the end.

 

Niall knows this. He understands. _So why not just enjoy it while it lasts_? He smirks sideways at Zayn, leaning back. Zayn drives him home and they make it safely. They have a little make out session in Niall's driveway before Zayn leaves.

 

Once Niall gets inside, his parents have a funny story to tell him.

 

"You'll never guess what your father did!" Louis laughs and Harry punches his arm. Lou, _don't_!" Harry pleads, his face red. Louis cackles a little more and Niall wonders what the hell he finds so funny. "After dinner..." He giggles.

 

"We saw- can you believe? We saw these people... _fucking_ on a car and-" He can't even talk, he's laughing so hard.

 

Niall pales.

 

"Your dad- oh my _God_ -he honked at them and- shit, I _pissed myself_ laughing!" Louis gushes. Harry looks away in embarrassment and Niall wonders if they know.

 

But apparently they don't, so he just chuckles nervously.

 

"Uh... Sounds like you two had fun." Niall says tightly, his spine stiff. He excuses himself to bed and Louis frowns.

 

"Thought he would've liked that." Louis says and Harry shrugs. "He's probably just tired." He says softly, his cheeks red.

 

He knows. He saw Niall's face. But he hasn't decided if he's gonna confront him or take it with him to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @trashiedylan  
> Wattpad: MissCrossbowLover
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/toothgapniall/status/633804158064177152


End file.
